¿Lobo, estás?
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred era un muchacho de diecisiete años, bastante alegre e impulsivo, pero algo destrozaba su cabeza, su droga, ese niño de doce... ese irresistible inglés. No sabía como se controlaría acampando a solas con él. USxShota!UK.


Hace tiempo que no hago historias shota, a las que no les gusten por favor no entren.

**Pareja:** AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Nada tan grave, tensión sexual. Fic arruina infancias.

Alfred mantenía la mirada fija en el chico que había llegado puntual, esperaba abajo, con todos sus implementos, suspiró cansado, irían a acampar al bosque, sólo ellos dos, el menor tenía doce, él diecisiete, sus familias eran realmente unidas, nadie le negaría una salida recreativa a esos dos, el pequeño, anteriormente, había hecho un berrinche al no querer ir, pero cuando realmente se dio la idea de realizada de ir… allí estaba, puntualísimo con un par de bolsos esperando a Jones.

–¿Alfred ya? ¡no te quedes mirándome allí todo el día, apura maldición y vístete, pareces un mendigo de la calle! –reclamaba el chico, lo que no sabía, es que la mirada siempre depredadora se fijaba sutilmente en los cortos short del pequeño, sonrojándose un poco, obligándose a ir a la habitación del fondo y gemir de deseo, luego, relamerse los labios.

Imágenes extrañas, sueños afrodisíacos, no, no puede dejarlo salir aún, el canino no está listo.

_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está.  
__¿Lobo, estás?  
__Me estoy poniendo los pantalones._

–¿Ya Alfred? ¡llevo horas esperándote! –susurró exasperado el chico, gritando con una voz algo irritada.

–¡Sólo han sido minutos pequeño gruñón, respeta a tus mayores, déjame ponerme el maldito pantalón en paz! –el niño sólo gruñó un par de insultos y le arrojó una de las pantuflas que el americano había dejado en el comedor.

–Que te apures mierda…–

–Tan lindo vocabulario con el que me saliste Artie…–el muchacho sólo lo miró serio, el americano trató de no hipnotizarse a su mirada, fría y a la vez calida, no, el ardor era demasiado, no era calida, era caliente y atrevida, insinuante.

_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está.  
__¿Lobo, estás?  
__Me estoy poniendo mi cazadora._

–¿Llevarás la misma vieja cazadora? –el inglés se extrañó, siempre andaba con ella, a todas partes.

–¿Sabes que alegas por todo, no Arthur? ¡es mi cazadora favorita, la llevaré a donde sea! –porque esa prenda está impregnada del olor del menor, de una manera extraña, la necesita consigo.

Es la misma que ha usado para abrigar al niño inglés cuando tiene frío, cuando se han acurrucado los dos cuerpos calientes, el uno contra el otro… también debajo de ella fue donde le dio su primer "beso accidental" a Kirkland, uno que nunca se repitió.

_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está.  
__¿Lobo, estás?  
_Me estoy poniendo mis lentes.

–¡Oh maldición, ahora donde están mis gafas! –refunfuñaba Alfred.

–Junto a tu cabeza Alfred, perdidos en algún lugar…–

–Ja, ja, já, muy gracioso malvado cejón…–susurró molesto, de cierta manera, si pudiera perder algo de su cabeza… sería ese extraño deseo que le empieza a producir un cosquilleo molesto y anhelante en todo su cuerpo.

_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está.  
__¿Lobo, estás?  
_Estoy imitando una sonrisa.

–¿Todo está listo? –preguntaba con seriedad el inglés, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de alegría antes de que el mayor mirara, éste metía a patadas la ropa para que cupiera, un éxito.

–Sí, todo listo…–asintió con una sonrisa, más nerviosa que sincera, cuidadosa. Porque sabía que era un verdadero peligro lo que se estaba permitiendo, para él y para su amado niño, a quien desea en cuerpo y alma, secreta obsesión, inmoral, algo que le causa nauseas y placenteros espasmos en la noche, cuando se toca pensando en él.

_Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está.  
__¿Lobo, estás?  
_¡Sí, y salgo para comerte!

Alfred sólo apretó los dientes cuando en el angosto auto el menor, inocente a sus sentimientos, se sentaba en su regazo por la falta de espacio debido a las mochilas que llevaban, sus padres los dejarían en una zona de acampar, el resto sería cosas de ellos, el lobo apretó la mandíbula antes de morder, cerró la boca, se lo prometía, trataría de no caer. Lo que no sabe, es que el hambre y la sed pueden, pueden mucho más de lo que desea ver.

**N.A:** Y así, no le veo muy buen futuro a estos dos acampando solos… sin compañía, muy tentador para el pobre de Alfred, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, y yo lo sé, el lobo no sólo quería "perseguir y comer" a los niños, no literalmente al menos. Yo y mi mente pudre infancias, en fin, que viva el USxUK :3

PD: Definitivamente, mañana subo "Padrino mágico" y a petición de algunos, estoy empezando el siguiente capi de Secu, si saben a que me refiero claro :D


End file.
